Friends
by SKRowling
Summary: It's about sex, love, relationships, careers, a time in your life when everything's possible. And it's about friendship because when you're single and in the city, your friends are your family. Jori Disclaimer: I do not own either Victorious or Friends so don't ask me for money 'cause I ain't making any.
1. The One When Trina Gets A Roommate

**A/N: Okay so I should be asleep, and I couldn't even help myself I was thinking about Victorious and how much they are like Friends I'm smashing it. guess who is who LOL not too hard to tell. anyway I still will be bringing my boyfriend's mother today, stay tuned for that and yeah... like always Review!- S.K.  
**

* * *

**The One where Trina Got a Roommate**

It was a rainy evening in New York. A group of friends sat around a coffee shop. They did this every night, to come together and unwind. Beck Robbie and Andre sat around the coffee table. and Cat and Trina on the couch. It was gaudy and orange like the couch at Tori and Trina's house when they were younger. It was the first place that reminded them of home since they had left Hollywood together.

" Okay, so I'm back at Hollywood Arts and I'm standing in the middle of the asphalt and I'm…" Robbie hesitated not knowing if he could reveal this dream. He knew he was going to be embarrassed, but oh well. "Naked." his friends nodded

"Yeah We've had that dream before." They all mumbled

"Then I look down, and find there's a phone.." He stops and points to his croch to emphasize, "there."

"You mean instead of?" Beck asked.

"Yup." he said he and andre chuckled.

"Well That's unique" Andre stated.

"Then the phone starts to ring, and I don't know what to do because everyone is looking at me."

Trina quirked an eyebrow, "they weren't staring before?"

"So I thought, shit, I better answer it. When I did, it was my mom. Which is strange because my mother never calls me." as he said this, Tori walked into the Cafe closing her soaked umbrella.

"Hi," She says glumly and sits down between Andre and her sister on the couch.

"Why so glum?' Beck asked.

"You okay sweetie?" Trina asked her sister rubbing her back.

"I feel like someone reached down my throat and pulled my intestines out then proceeded to choke me with them."

"Cookie?" Robbie asked.

She looked at him blankly wondering why she kept him around.

"Carl moved his things out today." Trina stated. Tori's friends nodded in understanding. Trina offered her sister a coffee.

Cat came over to her and began to pluck at the air frantically. Tori looked up , "What are you doing?" Tori said batting Cat's hands away, "No, no! Stop cleansing my aura." Tori shifted. "Just leave my aura alone okay?"

"Fine, be murky" Cat says and sits back in a chair next to the orange couch.

"I'll be fine, I will. I hope he's happy." Tori said.

"No you don't" Trina said.

"No I really don't! Fuck him he left me!"

"You didn't know he was gay?" Beck said

"No!" Tori whined. "He didn't even know How was I supposed to know?"

"You knew." Trina said.

"Yes I know I'm bi Trina, but being bi and being straight up gay is two different things." Tori folded her arms across her chest. "To think i gave up boobs for him!"

"Just a couple of my favorite things." Andre said.

"Yup" Robbie agreed.

"Uh huh," Intoned Beck.

"I told mom and dad last night,"Tori told Trina. "They seemed to take it very well."

"Yeah that's why dad called last night whining about never having any grand children." Trina said. Tori winced knowing their parents were sometimes more judgemental with Trina.

"Sorry."

"Look, you're hurt right now…" Andre said. "You're angry, I'm gonna tell you what the answer is. Strip joints!" The boys whooped. "you're single, hormonal… plus I really would like to see some girl on girl action."

"Yes!... That," Beck stated.

"So that," agreed Robbie.

"I don't want to be single okay?" Tori said with a sigh. "I just… I just want to be married again."

as she said this a woman walked in wearing a wedding dress soaked through and through. seeing this, Andre perked up and said. "And I just want a million dollars."

The rest of the gang looked up and watched the frantic woman. she was searching for someone and had gone to the counter. "Jade?" Trina said recognizing the woman.

Jade looked at Trina, Cat and Andre and sighed in relief. "Thank god you guys are here. I wasn't sure that you guys still hung out here. And you do! Thank god you do."

Tori sank lower in her seat. Beck leaned back in his chair. He had asked Jade to marry her and she had said no just a little over two years before. and there she was getting married to someone else. Or maybe not.

she walked around in her big dress and sat next to Tori and Cat Trina on the couch. "Scoot over Vega." She said to Tori. The rest of them just looked at her waiting.

"So are you going to tell us or are we waiting for 4 wet bridesmaids?" Robbie asked.

"Well.. I was in the room with all these presents, and I opened one and there was this really sexy gravy boat… and I realized I was getting more turned on by this Gravy boat than I was Alex… I don't even eat gravy." She took Tori's coffee and took a sip, then pit it out because it had creamer and handed it back. "Then It hit me I was marrying this money… that was old and wrinkly because it is easier for me to do than to continue to survive in this fucking city. Look at me, I'm wearing white… I don't wear white. I hate white!"

She looked around the room and sighed. "So I didn't know where else to go and I know some of you live alone." The last she said looking at Trina. "I know Vega is happily married and whatever and I was hoping g I could stay with one of you.

"You didn't invite any of us to your wedding." Trina said.

"I was hoping that wouldn't be an issue." Jade stated. "Come on Please?"

* * *

In Trina's apartment Jade had gotten on the phone. "I can't marry you, I don't love you. It matters to me Alex!" Jade stated. Tori couldn't help but eavesdrop so she moved toward the fridge to get herself a beer. Jade continued her conversation with her ex. "I don't need your money, I can stay in the city with my friends."

she hung up, and totally regretted it. "Fuck I forgot to transfer some money into my account."

"You weren't going to steal from the man too were you?' Tori said.

"Hey if you need anything, I'm here." Beck said to Jade. "Robbie and Andre tour a lot. and we live across the hall."

Tori threw ta piece of paper at Becks head. then drew a line across her throat. Beck smirked he knew Tori had a thing for his ex.

"Oh please, as if I'd ever go there again." Jade said sitting down on the couch feeling a bit lightheaded from her decision.

Tori sat next to her awkwardly. "So Jade, what are you up to tonight?" wait what? she thought.

"I was supposed to be on a plain to Aruba right now." She said. "What the hell do you think Vega?"

"Oh right… you don't get to go on your honeymoon."

"Don't you have a husband to get home to?" Jade asked. Tori flinched.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that right now." She left.

"Tori, wait." Andre and beck followed her home.

* * *

The three of them sat in Tori's Living room. Tori was extra emotional and she always felt comfortable around her boys, more so than Cat or Trina. "Do you know how long it has been since I have been laid?" she said. "I should have known he wanted penis, he was always wanting me to stick a finger in it."

"Whoa." Beck said

"I'm 26 and I'm divorced!" Tori said. "You know what the scary part is, what if there is only one person for everyone out there. What if he is the only man for me? In which case there was only just one man for him."

"That doesn't make any sense," Andre said.

"Yeah That's like saying there is only one flavor of ice cream." Beck said. "You know what I say to that? Grab a spoon."

Tori whined, "now I don't know If I'm horny or hungry." she said. Andre laughed and wrapped an arm around his best friend. "I'm gonna grab a spoon man."

"Good girl." Andre said squeezing her once more.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know, should I add this to the rotation? Tell me what you think by clicking that little button below, don't just decide to follow and not tell me what you think because when you review it makes me happy, and when I 'm happy I write fan fiction. so do it! DO IT! I'm off to post the next chapter of My Boyfriend's mother too so talk to you soon. Till then, Much love!- S.K.**


	2. The One With The Sonogram At The End

**A/N: Hey guys! A little something that last chapter of Her was too short. so I got to finish this episode of Friends Victorious style for you. this one takes me about three days to do with doing it every day. so like I said this one is just a surprise pop up story that will happen when it does. ALSO, this story will only be about about Jade and Tori so If you notice I skip a lot of things that were in the show that just aren't in this story, then it's because I don't care about anyone else LOL. also I do take a few liberties with what happened within the episodes to make sure things fit like I want it. Remember to review! It keeps me writing. Don't be shy! -S.K.**

* * *

** The one with the sonogram at the end**

* * *

One evening the gang sat around the Coffee house. Of course again. It's tradition its their their place! Tori sat uncomfortably nestled between Cat and Jade. Trina always wanted to sit at the chair . She said she Needed room to breathe. Only problem was that Tori was nauseated and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Jade. NO matter. she sighed and focused on more pleasant things, Namely Jade's cleavage that was peeking out from her dark bodice.

"What you guys don't understand is, for us, kissing is as important as any part of it." Trina said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, right!" Andre said in disbelief. "Oh, You're serious?"

"Uh huh." Cat said.

" Oh, yeah!" Tori intoned.

"Everything you need to know is in that first kiss." Jade said Looking directly at Beck. "I even knew you were gonna turn out to be an asshole"

"Not, cool." Beck responded. Jade shrugged.

"She's right though" Tori said.

"Absolutely." Trina said.

"Yeah, I think for us, kissing is pretty much like an opening act, y'know?" Robbie imputed. "I mean it's like the stand-up comedian you have to sit through before Bruno Mars comes out."

"Yeah, and-and it's not that we don't like the comedian, it's that-that... that's not why we bought the ticket." Andre continued.

"The problem is, though, after the concert is over, no matter how great the show was, you girls are always looking for the comedian again, y'know? I mean, we're in the car, we're fighting traffic... basically just trying to stay awake." Robbie stated.

Jade Rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, word of advice: Bring back the comedian. Otherwise next time you're gonna find yourself sitting at home, listening to that album alone." She muttered.

"Are we still talking about sex?" Cat asked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Tori sighed and got up out of the chair and walked over to Trina. "Hey, can I talk to you really quick?" When Trina got up they walked toward the bathroom. "Did you get it for me?"

Trina reached into her bag and gave her a little brown paper bag. "I got you Tor."

"Be right back." Tori said and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

The next afternoon, Tori was at work as A&amp;R at Platinum records. She was talking to her assistant Hakim who was showing her proof from an album cover. She looked at it askew. The visual was a little questionable to her. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's good, it is good, it's just that, hmm... doesn't she seem a little angry?" She asked.

Hakim took a closer look. "Well, she has issues."

"Does she?"

"Her man out banging other women, while she was trying to make something out of herself."

"Hakim, she is an heiress, okay? Only thing she had to make for herself was that deuce she dropped in the toilet before the shoot."

Hakim laughed, but stopped as he saw someone approaching. "Speaking of issues, isn't that your ex-husband?"

Tori glanced over and blanched. she wasn't ready to talk to him. so she resolved to ignore him. "Nope, I don't think so."

"Yeah, it is. Sup Carl?"

Tori sighed, "Thanks man." She turned and waved at Carl then turned back to Hakim. "How about we narrow these things down after lunch, I've gotta talk to him." Hakim agrees and picks up the proofs. "Hi." She says once Carl approached her.

Carl stood a little uncomfortable not knowing what to say to her. "So."

"Yeah," Tori answered.

"You look great. I, uh... I hate that." Carl said.

"Oh, yeah. You look good too." Tori returned. How was she going to tell him about what she needed to tell him.

"So what's new? Still, uh…" Carl started.

"A Girl? Yeah, When last I checked… Are you still Gay?" Retorted bitterly.

"Well... you never know. How's, um.. how's the family?" He asked

"What?" Tori asked.

Carl sighed. "I got a text from Trina that told me to come see you." He stated. "Why- why am I here, Tori?

"Trina…" Tori growled.

"Just come out with it already."

"I'm pregnant." Tori stated.

" Pregnant?" Carl said in sock He leaned back on the desk Tori was standing next to.

"Six Tests later…" Tori responded.

"Is it mine?" He asked

"We broke up like a month ago!"

"Just thought I'd check." Carl stated and shook his head. "I need to think… I'll call you later." Then he walked off away from Tori.

* * *

That evening, Trina was preparing for Her and Tori's parents to come for a visit. It had been a little while since they had seen the it girls and they wanted to be there for Tori since her family was falling apart.

Trina was frantically trying to make her home perfect for them, nothing she ever did was good enough for her parents and everything Tori did was golden. She didn't want to give them ammunition. As she cleaned, Jade walked into the room frantically looking for something. "Has anybody seen my engagement ring?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Cat stated.

Jade picked up all of the meticulously fluffed pillows that Trina had placed and flung them. "HEY!" Trina protested.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God oh God oh God oh God…" Jade chants as she continues to tear through the room.

"No, look, don't touch that!" Cat said with a flinch.

"Oh, like I wasn't dreading tomorrow enough, having to give it back to him…" Jade moaned. "'Hi Alex! Remember me? I'm the girl in the veil who stomped on your heart in front of your entire family!' Oh God and now I'm gonna have to return the ring, without the ring, which makes it so much harder…"

"Easy Gothica, we'll find it." Trina tried to soothe her friend.

"Alright, when'd ya have it on last?" Asked Beck.

"Doy! Probably right before she lost it!" Cat said with a giggle.

"You don't get a lot of 'doy' these days…" Robbie mumbled

" I know I had it this morning," Jade said trying to think back. "And I know I had it when I was in the kitchen with…" She trailed off and looked toward the Kitchen.

" ...Dinah?" asked Robbie.

Jade's hand smacked her forehead. "Ohhhhh, don't be mad…"

"You didn't," Trina said her voice dangerously low.

"Dang it, I am sorry…" Jade said. She understood that Trina's parents were a little judgy and didn't want to wear out her welcome too soon.

"I gave you one job!" Trina said picking up the lasagne that she had perfected. the one dish she could make well. And she looked under it tried to see through the glass.

"And I did a great job too. look how straight those noodles are!" Jade insisted.

Robbie saw an opportunity to fix his hunger and smirked. "Now, Trina, you know that's not how you look for an engagement ring in a lasagne…"

Trina put the pan down and sighed then turned her back on it. "I just... can't do it."

"Boys? We're going in." Robbie said and He, Beck, Andre and Cat started to pick through that perfect lasagne. There was a knock on the door and Trina went to answer.

A glum, "Hi." Came from the person on the other side.

"Wow. That is not a happy hi." Trina said letting her sister in.

"I told him." Everyone was now focused on Tori.

"Told Who, what?" Jade asked.

"Tori's pregnant." Trina let slip and closed her eyes.

Everyone was shocked at this. They didn't know what to say.

"Ooh! I found it!" Cat said.

"W-w-wh-... wha-... w-w-w-..." Jade said.

"Yeah. Do that for another two hours, you might be where he is at right about now." Tori said dropping on to the couch.

"Kinda puts that whole parental criticism thing perspective, huh, Trina?" Andre asked sitting right next to Tori and wrapping an arm around his best friend.

"Well now, how-how does he fit into this whole thing?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, if he and Sam want to be involved I guess I won't say no. It's up to them really. I really don't care I can raise the baby on my own."

"He is so great! I miss him." Cat said wistfully.

"Why would he want to be involved?" Trina asked

"I mean presumably, the biggest part of his job is done." Andre said. "Kid's got enough male influence right here."

Tori sighed. "Anyway, I invited him to this- sonogram thing tomorrow."

"So what are you gonna do if he shows?" Jade asked.

"I have no idea." Tori says and stands up. "No matter what he decides, he is still gonna be a father. I'm Keeping it."

Trina smiled and hugged her sister. "Were here for you, right guys?"

"Right." The rest, all but Jade said.

"I don't know." Jade said, but before Trina could say anything they all heard a scraping coming from the kitchen.

They all turned to face the sound and saw Beck eating the Lasagne. He stopped to look at them, "...Well, this is still ruined, right?"

* * *

A little later, Tori and Trina were eating dinner with their parents. Her mother making small talk said. "Oh, Martha Ludwin's daughter is gonna call you." She picked up a snack of something Trina had ordered to replace the Lasagne. "Mmm! What's that curry taste?" Holly Vega loves things that are different. but not too different. Considering she thought her daughter had made this food, she was searching for the most critical thing to say in Trina's opinion.

"Curry." Trina answered.

"Mmmm!" Her mother said her face a bit disapproving..

"I- I think they're great! I, I really do." Tori said. Trina smiled at her gratefully.

"Do you remember the Ludwins, Tori? The big one had a thing for you, didn't he?" Her father asked.

"They all had a thing for her." Holly said.

"Aw, Mom…" Tori said.

" I'm sorry," Trina interrupted the love fest. "Why is this girl going to call me?"

"Oh, she just graduated, and she wants to be something in fashion, or something... I don't know. Anyway, I told her you had a Magazine."

"No Mom, I don't have a magazine, I work at a magazine."

"Well, they don't have to know that…" Holly said picking an invisible piece of lint from the table cloth.

"Tori, could you come and help me with the spaghetti, please?" Trina said heading toward the stove.

" Yeah. " Tori said and followed her to the kitchen.

"Oh, we're having spaghetti! That's... easy." Holly said to her daughter.

Trina seethed and turned to her sister and whisper yelled at her. "I know this is going to sound unbelievably selfish, but, were you planning on bringing up the whole baby/gay thing? Because I think it might take some of the heat off me."

Tori nodded and just took some of the food and took it back to the table.

a little later, they continued talking and the subject of Jade came up. Holly sounded a little judgmental and neither of them liked it for very different reasons. Trina because Jade was now her roommate, and she has grown to like her. and Tori because she really does like Jade in more ways than just a friend. Always has.

"What that Jade did to her life…" Holly said shaking her head. "We ran into her parents at the club, they were not playing very well."

"I'm not gonna tell you what they spent on that wedding... but a hundred thousand dollars is a lot of money!" David stated. "And that rich fella isn't giving them the money back."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Well, at least she had the chance to leave a man at the altar…" She said and looked at Trina.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trina asked reminding herself of Cat.

"Nothing! It's an expression." Holly said.

Trina looked at her mother as if she had grown three heads. "No it's not!"

"Don't listen to your mother. You're independent, and you always have been! Even when you were a kid... and you were chubby, and you had no friends, you were just fine! And you would read alone in your room, and your puzzles…" David said

Trina dropped her head in her hands and tried to ignore what they were saying. Tori still hadn't given her news and she could not wait much longer.

A little later Mr. Vega pointed at Tori who was uncomfortable with the disparities in the treatment. "Look, there are people like Tori who need to shoot for the stars, with his music job, and her artists getting their albums out." He signaled to his daughter. "Other people are satisfied with staying where they are- I'm telling you, these are the people who never get cancer."

David Vega continued on his rant "...And I read about these women trying to have it all, and I thank God 'Our Little Trini doesn't seem to have that problem."

By this time, Trina was trying desperately to change the subject. She turned to Tori and said. "So, Tor, what's going on with you? Any stories?" As she said this, she dug her elbow into Tori's hand. "No news, no little anecdotes to share with the folks?

Tori pulled her hand away and shook it painfully. "Okay! Okay. " Then she turned to her parents. Look, I, uh- I realise you guys have been wondering what exactly happened between Carl and me, and, so, well, here's the deal. Carl's gay. He living with a man named Sam. I'm pregnant with his child."

Their parents sat there stunned in silence. Then Holly turned to Trina. "And you knew about this?"

* * *

Later that evening the friends sat around the Cafe. The Vega parents had left for their Hotel and, Trina hoped, off to their next destination right away. The girls had been recounting the story about the night to their friends. Beck shook his head. "Your folks are really that bad, huh?"

Tori sighed, "Yeah, they are professional dream crushers. They know what they're doing they take their time, they get the job done."

"I know they say you can't change your parents…" Tina chimed in, "but boy, if you could Tori I'd want yours."

Tori nodded then slid off the couch. "Must pee."

Jade sighed and got up. "All right, you guys, I kinda gotta clean up now."

"Robbie, you're an only child, right? You don't have any of this." Trina asked as they all headed for the door.

Robbie shrugged, "Well... no, although I did have an imaginary friend, who... my parents actually preferred." They all nodded remembering Rex.

"Hey Beck," Jade shouted over her shoulder as she cleaned. "The lights, please.."

Beck turned off the lights and they all left as Jade continued to clean. Finally Tori came out of the bathroom and was startled to find the cafe dim. "...How long was I in there?"

"I'm just cleaning up." Jade stated.

"You need any help?" Tori asked.

"Uh.. okay, sure! Thanks!" Jade handed her the broom and sat down.

Tori stood there stunned for a second looked down at her belly and laughed a little and began to sweep. "Anyway.. um.. Are you nervous about Alex tomorrow?"

"Oh... Maybe a little..." Tori gave her a knowing look. That tough girl jade used to be is long gone. "Okay, A lot."

"Thought so."

"So, got any advice? Y'know, as someone who's recently been- dumped?" Jade said cruelly.

Tori flinched and shook her head. "Well, you may wanna steer clear of the word 'dumped'." She shrugged and kept sweeping. The feeling was therapeutic, and she relished in the fact that she was finally talking to Jade alone. Though there was no way Jade would suddenly go gay for her. She thought about what Carl did to her and continued talking. "Chances are, he's gonna be this, this broken shell of a man, y'know, so you should try not to look too terrific, I know it'll be hard." She paused and had a thought. "Or,maybe you can mail him the ring, and you can come with Carl and Sam to the OB/GYN..."

Jade looked up as if just remembering Tori was pregnant. She stood up and took the broom from her. "Oh, you've got Carl tomorrow..." Then she sighed sweeping the dust on to the dustpan. "When did it get so complicated?"

Tori shrugged and sat on the couch. "Got me."

"Remember when we were in high school together?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, didn't you think you were just gonna meet somone, fall in love- and that'd be it?" Jade said. When Tori didn't respond, she turned to face her. Tori was lost in thought."...earth to Vega."

Tori snapped out of her daze and nodded. "Yes, yes!" He draped an arm over the couch.

"Oh! Man, I never thought I'd be here." Jade said sitting next to Tori and resting in the crook of her arm.

"Me either..." Tori said her mind concentrating on staying as still as possible so that Jade didn't suddenly remember where she was**. **

* * *

Jade made it to Alex' brokerage office. She just walked right past mindy his secretary and in this office ignoring her protests. "Alex?" Jade said.

"Jade I'm in the middle of a conference call here." He protested.

Jade looked him over, he didn't look devastated. " how are you? You look... Good."

"Yeah, well..." Alex started.

"Mr. Farber," the person on the other end of the line interrupted. "Stop making eyes at your secretary and let's make this deal."

" Right, jade please have a seat." Alex said before going back to doing his job.

Jade's mind began to spiral as she realized she was the loser here. He didn't care. He'd gone on their honeymoon without her no Jade, no... You dumped him,

* * *

Tori was on the exam table when Carl and Sam walked in. She looked at him. "So, how is all of this going to work?" Carl asked

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Do I get to choose the baby's name?"

"I think you gave that up when you walked away. No you don't get to choose." Tori said.

"Well I thought you could name it maybe Marlon… or or .. Minnie."

"Minnie?" Tori asked "...As in Mouse?"

"It's my Grandmother's name." Carl stated

"Still, you- you say Minnie, you hear Mouse. Well It doesn't even matter, You don't get to name it."

"The baby is gonna come and live with us." said Sam.

"Excuse me?" Tori said blinking at him.

"You are single, we're a couple. so we get to name it."

"That's funny, I believe it's my vagina that will tear apart to birth this thing, because you don't have one." Tori said to Sam angrily. "It stays with me."

Alex finally hung up the phone as his secretary walked into the room. Jade eyed the woman before turning her attention back at him. "Sorry about that, so what have you been up to?" he asked

"Nothing much, working…" Jade said

" Oh, that's great." Alex said.

"Why are- why are you so tanned?" Jade asked. she needed confirmation. she looked at Mindy again. she was very tanned too.

"Oh, I, uh- I went to Aruba." Alex answered.

"You went on our honeymoon alone?" Jade asked her eyes never leaving Mindy.

" No." Alex said nervously glancing at his secretary. "I went with, uh... I went with Mindy."

"This Mindy?! your secretary, Mindy?!"

"Yeah, well, uh, we're kind of a thing now." Alex said.

Jade glanced at Mindy who was looking at her with contempt. Then she looked at him with his new ear plugs and his stupid tan and her with her fake boobs and backed up. "You have changed a lot of things… "

"Yeah, well." Alex shrugged. "I want to thank you really. See, about a month ago, I wanted to hurt you. More than I've ever wanted to hurt anyone in my life. You know, you were right? I mean, I thought we were happy. We weren't happy. But with Mindy, now I'm happy."

Jade was not happy but she liked to think she had done her job well. " What?" Jade shook her head and reached into her bag. "Anyway, um... I guess this belongs to you. And thank you for giving it to me."

" Well, thank you for giving it back." Alex said and reached out to take the ring their hands grazing a bit. An electric current passed through them and their eyes locked.

"Alex… Hello!" Mindy said trying to snap them out of this trance.

"Mindy, can you please transcribe the minutes from this recorded meeting." Alex said handing Mindy the recorder.

* * *

At the doctor the three of them still argued about the child's name. "We all should have a say if we are all gonna be part of little Lala's life."

"Excuse me, Lala?" Tori said. "Lala Vega?"

"Wait Vega? What happened to my name. Carl said.

"NO way, Lala WIlick is no better." Tori said.

"What about My name?" Sam said. "She's my baby too. Lala Willick-Bunch

"Oh, 's'funny, really? Um, I don't remember you donating any sperm to me." Tori said incredulously.

"Oh and it's so hard for you to lay down and spread your legs." Sam said.

"All right, you two, stop it!" Carl finally spoke up.

"No no no, can't get a credit, hey, I'm in there too." Tori said.

"Tori. You're not actually suggesting Lala Willick-Bunch-Vega? 'Cause I think that borders on child abuse."

"Of course not, I'm... suggesting Vega-Willick-Bunch."

"Oh, no, nonononono, you see what she's doing? She knows no-one's gonna say all those names, so they'll wind up calling her Vega, then she gets his way!" Sam stated like the bitch that he was. Tori was getting angry and thought neither of these men had the right to lay claim on her child… well Sam didn't.

"My way?!" Tori said shrilly, "You-you think this is my way? Believe me, of all the ways I ever imagined this moment in my life being, this is not my way- y'know what? Uh, um, this is too hard. I'm not, I can't do-" There was a knock on the door interrupting her rant.

"Knock knock!" Dr. Oberman her gynecologist said opening the door. "How are we today? Any nausea?"

" Yeah. Yeah. A little." All three of them said.

" Well, I was just wondering about the mother-to-be, but.. thanks for sharing." She The dr. said to the men, then she turned to Tori. "Why don't you lie back…"

Everything was silent, and suddenly there it was the sound of a fetal heart. Tori looked toward the sonogram and saw her little person on the screen. "Oh my God."

Sam came closer and patted Tori's leg "Look at that."

"I know." Carl said.

* * *

At Trina's apartment later on Tori was showing her sister the sonogram. "Well, Isn't that amazing?

Beck and Andre were staring at the screen. Beck asked, "What are we supposed to be seeing here?"

" I dunno, but.. I think it's about to attack the Enterprise." Robbie answered.

"You know," Cat intoned, "if you tilt your head to the left, and relax your eyes, it kinda looks like an old potato.

Tori looked at Cat with furrowed brows. "Then don't do that, alright?"

"Okay!" Cat said happily

Tori walked over to Trina. "Whaddya think?" Trina's eyes were brimming with tears and she was having a hard time with words. "Wh- are you welling up?"

"No." Trina let out in a sob

"You are!" Tori said with a smile. "You're welling up."

"Am not!" Trina cried again

Tori threw her arms around her sister and they held each other. "You're gonna be an aunt."

Trina just held her sister back.

* * *

**A/N: so I try to update a story every Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday this one is a random story. heck those other stories out you will get to read more of my quirky stuff. I see ya tomorrow with a little of My boyfriend's mother. I hope you like this. and if you did, and you want to read what I am up to check out my blogs body fit at fitbodyshae. blogspot. com and My Life's Fiction at mylifesfiction. blogspot. com You can also check me out on Goodreads. Author name S.K. Allen leave me a comment if only to say Hi. and if you like it subscribe. Till Next time Much Love- S.K. **


	3. The One With The German Laundry

**A/N: so guys, I have resumed this story, because I finished first season of west Vega Bunch and this is my other episodic story since that one is one hiatus. This one will pick up the slack. I do want you so remember I will only concentrate on the Ross Rachel/ Jori parts so the shows will be very truncated. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you Read it and you like it let me know it!**

* * *

**The One With The German Laundry Detergent**

* * *

About a month later, The six of them are again sitting at their coffee shop. Jade was working, and the rest of them were gathered there. They were discussing the virtues of the opposite gender. Trina clearly disagreed with Andre. "Would you let it go?" she said throwing her hands up. "It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal? It's amazing." Andre said, "Ok, you just reach in there, there's one little maneuver, and bam, a bra right out the sleeve. All right, as far as I'm concerned, there is nothing a guy can do that even comes close. Am I right?" he said to the others. The boys agreed.

"Come on!" Tori said, "You guys can pee standing up."

"We can? All right, I'm tryin' that." Robbie said sarcastically.

"Ok, you know what blows my mind? Women can see breasts any time they want." Beck stated. "You just look down and there they are. How you get any work done is beyond me."

"Oh, ok, you know what I don't get?" Cat said.

"Life?" Said Jade passing by their seats

Cat shook her head and continued undeterred by her friend's words. "The way guys can do so many mean things, and then not even care."

They all stopped and looked at each other They guys had a look on their faces that read a little guilty. Cat was right men were assholes. they searched their brains for something to redeem them. Then Andre looked at Tori and screamed. "Multiple orgasms!" The girls looked at each other and conceeded. yeah that was a big plus.

This was an example of the things these friends could get into discussing nothing serious and completely redundant. Tori didn't want to stay at this level, not with Jade. She wanted to get closer, except the baby she was afraid would be a deterrent. She would be keeping it with her, sharing custody with Carl, but mainly with her and a dating life will probably be impossible now.

Tori sighed and tried to focus again on the conversation at hand. Robbie was kind of rambling trying to get at something. He danced from the counter, to where his friends sat."So, Saturday night, the big night, date night, Saturday night, Sat-ur-day night!" He was trying to generate excitement amongst them, or just look cool in general. but he failed miserably.

"No plans, huh?" Beck stated.

"Not a one." Robbie said sitting heavily on the couch.

"Not even, say, breaking up with Janice?" Tori finally said.

"Oh, right, right," he said, "shut up, Tori."

"Robbie, nobody likes breaking up with someone." Trina said. "You just gotta do it. and this might be your only chance. Because face it no one does. What are the chances there is another bottom feeding woman?"

"No, I know," Robbie conceded. "but it's just so hard, you know? I mean, you're sitting there with her, she has no idea what's happening, and then you finally get up the courage to do it, and there's the horrible awkward moment when you've handed her the note."

"Why do you have to break up with her?" Beck asked.

"Right?" Andre agreed. "Be a man, just stop calling."

"You know, if you want, I'll do it with you." Cat stated.

"Oh, thanks, but I think she'd feel like we're gangin' up on her." Robbie stated.

"No, I mean you break up with Janice and I'll break up with Tony." Cat sympathizes

"Tony?" Tori said having liked Cat's boyfriend.

"Oh, you're breaking up with Tony?" Trina intoned.

"Yeah, I know, he's sweet, but it's just not fun anymore, you know?" Cat said with a shrug. "I don't know if it's me, or his hunger strike, or, I don't know."

Jade sighed coming back and perching herself up on the back of the couch. Her voice a little irritable she says, "does anybody want anything else?" she asked trying to look like she was working.

"Oh, yeah, last week you had a wonderful, nutty, chocolatey kind of a cakey pie thing." Tori started and then noticed Jade's death glare. "Nothing, just, just, I'm fine."

"What's the matter Jadey?" Cat asked the ex-goth. "Why so scrunchy?"

Jade sighed "It's my father. He wants to give me a Mercedes convertible."

"Oh, he is a monster." Tori said.

"Yeah, well, it's a Mercedes if I move back home. Oh, it was horrible. He called me _young lady_."

"Ooh, I hate when my father calls me that." Robbie said.

Trina rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to Jade. "Did he give you that whole "You're-not-up-to-this" thing again?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Actually, I got the extended disco version, with three choruses of You'll never make it on your own." Jade stated

Suddenly a really hot chick walked into the Cafe, and Both Beck and Andre went to talk to her and the group kind of broke off in their own world. Jade went back to waitressing and Tori went over to the table she was clearing out.

"So Jade, what are you, uh, what're you doing tonight?" Tori asked her.

"Oh, big glamour night. Me and Trina at the laundromat." Jade said.

"Oh Me too, are you going to the Launderama?" Tori asked. "why don't I just join you both, here?"

"Don't you have a laundry room in your building?" Jade asked.

"Yes, but there are rats in there." Tori lied easily loving her acting experience. "Apparently they're attracted to the dryer sheets, and they're goin' in fine, but they're comin' out all... fluffy." She knows she went a little too far, but she can see Jade thought it was funny. "Anyway, say, sevenish?"

Jade shrugged, "Sure." then she walked away to work.

At Tori's apartment, Andre lounged on her couch to avoid Beck since he had gotten that girls number and he hadn't so he went to his best friend's apartment. Tori was on the phone with her sister. "Ok, bye. " She hangs up with a nervous laugh and begins to pace the room. Andre looks at her questioningly. "Well, Trina's not coming, it's just gonna be me and Jade."

Andre sat up in alarm. "Oh. Well, hold on There baby, are you sure you've thought this thing through?"

Tori shrugged. "It's laundry. The thinking through is minimal."

"It's just you and Jade, just the two of you?" Andre said deliberately trying to make Tori understand. "This is a date. You're going on a date."

Tori swallowed nervously. Really? No way… couldn't be. "Nuh-uh." she vocalized

"Yuh-huh," He said nodding vigorously.

"So what're you saying here?" Tori asked. "I should shave again, pick up some wine, what? Are you forgetting that I am a girl, and all of the social things guys may put on this just don't apply when it comes to hanging out with one."

"Well, someday you want her to be your girlfriend." Andre stated. "So you may wanna rethink the dirty underwear. This is basically the first time she's gonna see your underwear—you want it to be dirty?"

Tori hadn't thought that far ahead, and she looked at her best friend with a sheepish expression. "No."

"Oh, and uh, the fabric softener?" Andre said.

"Ok, ok, now what is wrong with my _Snuggles_? What, it says I'm a sensitive, warm kinda girl, you know, like a warm, fuzzy bear." Tori insisted.

"Do you know Jade?"

"Ok, I can pick something else up on the way." Tori said with a sigh.

Andre smiled pleased with himself. "There you go." Tori shook her head, honestly why was she even listening to him, he was not a girl nor did he have a girlfriend. But maybe a change to bounce would be much better.

While Jade waited for Tori at the laundromat, she placed her basket over her washing machine, then headed toward the change machine to make change. A woman wearing a hideous yellow t shirt and jeans went through the crowd yelling "Comin' through. Move, move." elbowing anyone that got in her way. she stoped at the machine Jade'ds basket was sitting on and took Jade's clothes off of the machine.

Jade turned away from the change machine and glared at the woman. "Oh, 'scuse me. I was kinda using that machine." Jade said.

The woman returned her glare and stood her ground. "Yeah, well, now you're kinda not."

"But I saved it. I put my basket on top."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that your basket?" The woman said as if she cared. "It's really pretty. Unfortunately, I don't see suds."

"What?" Jade asked incredulously.

"No suds, no save. Ok?" The woman said and began to put her clothes into Jade's machine as Tori walked into the laundry.

She took a look at Jade who was wearing cut offs and a shirt that she knew belonged to Trina. It was definitely laundry day for her… but she still looked stunning to Tori. Stunning and pissed. "What's goin' on?" She asked.

"Hi, uh, nothing. That horrible woman just took my machine." Jade said with her arm's folded.

"Was your basket on top?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, but, there were no suds." Jade deadpanned.

Tori scoffed, " so?"

Jade shrugged. "Well, you know, no suds, no save."

Tori raised a brow. She knew Jade had never had to do things like this, but she couldn't possibly be that naive. especially since the Jade she knew would have ripped that woman a new asshole by now."No suds? Excuse me, hold on a second." Tori headed off to confront the woman, and Jade finally took in Tori's appearance. She wore sweat pants which slung low on her hips and a white sleeveless t-shirt that read 'this is my gym shirt', and a black sports bra beneath it. On her head she wore a snap back and her long brown hair flowed down her back. Were those Jordans? That's right. Tori made more money than all of her friends combined. "That's my friend's machine."

"Hey, hey, hey, her stuff wasn't in it." The woman protested stepping in front of Tori. She looked like she might punch her, and feeling a bit protective, knowing Tori's condition Jade got closer to her just in case.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's not the rule and you know it." Tori defended. The woman and Tori stared each other down. Finally the woman took her stuff out of the machine and left. Tori smirked and turned to the crowd that had gathered around them." All right, show's over. Nothing to see here." Tori smirked and turned to Jade. "Ok, let's do laundry."

"That was amazing." Jade said letting out a breath

"Well, I'm sure you didn't need defending, you're not exactly sweet and gentle…" She trailed off seeing Jade's look of pride, change to something she couldn't exactly place. "uh...Do you, uh, do you...Oh, hey, uh you must need detergent." She pulled out a huge box of detergent powder.

Jade looked at it confused, "The hell is that?" she asked.

"_Uberveiss_. It's new, it's German, it's extra-tough." She said in a cheesy commercial tone. Jade laughed and began to load her clothes in the washer. Tori watched her and blinked at her as she put white clothes in with her coloreds. "Uh… Jade, do you uh, are you gonna separate those?" Tori asked

Jade quirked an eyebrow and looked at her friend. "Am I being like a total laundry spaz? I mean, am I supposed to use like one machine for shirts and another machine for pants?" She asked.

"have you never done this before?" Tori asked thrilled at getting a chance to show Jade something.

"Well, not myself, but I know other people that have…" She trailed off realizing how much like a spoiled brat she sounded. "Ok, you caught me. I'm a laundry virgin."

Tori laughed and shook her head pouring detergent into Jade's machine. "Uh, well, don't worry, I'll use the gentle cycle." She joked. Jade smirked at the innuendo and watched what Tori was doing as she fought the blush from rising in her cheeks. "Ok, um, basically you wanna use one machine for all your whites, a whole nother machine for colors, and a third for your uh, your uh, delicates, and that would be your bras and your under-panty things."

"I hate that word." Jade mumbles. then finds a pair of white cotton panties and holds them up for Tori to see. "Ok, Well, what about these. Would they go with whites or delicates?"

Tori stepped back nervously. HOw much of a perv would she be if she touched them herself? I mean she was a girl… but she was also pining for the other woman something awful. she stepped back and away from them. "Uh, that, that, that would be a judgment call." and then she went over to her machine to wash her own clothes.

A little later after they got their things going, Tori and Jade sat on their respective machines and talked a bit. They fell silent for a few minutes until finally Jade broke the silence saying. "Ok, I know this is gonna sound really stupid, but I feel that if I can do this, you know, if I can actually do my own laundry, there isn't anything I can't do."

Tori smiled and shook her head looking down at her shoes and she began to tie them. "That does not sound stupid to me." she dropped her leg and swung it nervously. "You know, it's like the first time I had to make dinner for myself, after Carl left me?" The machines buzzed simultaneously and she was grateful because she didn't want to have to finish that sentence. "I'm sorry, that's all the time we have. Next on Tori…" they laughed as tori hopped off of the machine. Tori opened the machine with the white load and her eyes widened. "Uh-oh, she said and quickly shut the lid.

" What uh-oh?" Jade said catching that something went amiss.

TOri began to dance around as she made up a song. "Uh-oh, uh-oh, the laundry's done. It's, uh, it's a song. The laundry song that we sing." She tried to lie convincingly. She sang again and made up a little dance as she did. "Uh-oh the laundry's done, uh-oh, uh-oh."

"What's the matter, Vega?" Jade said a little menacingly.

Tori continued to dance and sing. "Nothing, nothing. Lee-lo, the laundry's done."

"Come on, Vega, show me." Jade said reaching for the machines lid.

" All right, all right, it's just that…" Tori said letting her open the lid. " you left a red sock in with all your whites, and now, everything's kinda pink."

Jade blanched and picked up her pink clothing. "Oh, everything's pink."

"Yeah, uh, except for the red sock, which is still red." Tori said trying to lighten the mood. When Jade's face told her that she felt like a total failure Tori sighed. "I'm sorry, please don't be upset, it could happen to anyone."

"Except it didn't. It happened to me." Jade said full of disappointment looking through all of her clothes. "God, I'm gonna look like a big marshmallow peep." Jade said and shook her head in a moment of self doubt. "What am I doing? What am I doing? My father's right. I can't live on my own! I can't even do laundry!" The hideous woman walked by then and looked at the clothing in her hand. then she began to laugh long and heartily.

"Well, You got the clothes clean. Now that's the important part." Tori said looking on the bright side.

"I guess." Jade said in disgust, "Except everything looks like jammies now."

Tori smiles and walks to the drier to get her clothes. Jade took her last piece of clothing out of the laundry cart next to her so that she could get another load, but the hideous yellow shirt woman took her cart. "Whoa, I'm sorry. Excuse me. We had this cart." Jade said irately.

"Yeah?" The woman said looking Jade over. "Well, I had a 24-inch waist. You lose things. Now come on, get outta my way."

Tori looks at Jade who looks murderous. She makes a motion to let her have it. Jade smirks and turns old Jade on. "You know, maybe I wasn't being clear. Uh, this is our cart." Jade said yanking hard on the cart.

The woman held fast. "Hey, hey, hey there aren't any clothes in it."

"Quit making up rules!" Jade said yanking again.

"Let go!" The woman said pulling at the cart again.

Jade's glare was even more dangerous as she clamored onto the cart menacingly "All right, listen, missy. If you want this cart, you're gonna have to take me with it!" she growled.

The woman stares her down or a moment. Jade needs this victory and is not backing down. This was her last stand. this would prove that she could handle whatever was coming her way. The lady nodded and let go of the cart. She walked off and Jade grinned triumphantly. "Yes! Did you see that?"

"You go girl. You were incredible! Brand new woman, ladies and gentlemen." Tori said walking up to Jade.

"I could not have done this without you." The ex-goth celebrated in the cart and reached out to Tori and kissed her on the mouth from excitement. Tori is stunned and a moment of silence followed. She didn't exactly know what to say to that but she knew her body was humming in delight.

"Ok, um, uh, more clothes in the dryer?" She said turning swiftly and banged her head on the door of one of the dryers. "Ow!" Tori said and Jade scrambled out of the basket. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked having Tori sit down on one of the nearby chairs.

" No." Tori answered as the woman came back for the abandoned cart.

They went to their Coffee shop after they finished their laundry and met their friend Cat there. Jade sat with tori holding an icepack to Tori's head. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." Tori answered glad to have Jade's attention.

"Does it still hurt?" Jade asked softly, attentively looking at Tori's bumped head."

"Yeah." Tori lied liking the proximity.

Cat looked through Jade's laundry in fascination. "What a neat idea! All your clothes match. I'm gonna do this." She said with a smile. Jade and Tori look at her and just shook her head.

Just then, Trina and Beck walk in the door. They both had the biggest grins on their faces. Jade and Tori remembered that they had a double date and it looked like it went well.

" Hi." Trina grinned and sat down next to Jade and her sister.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Cat asked putting the clothes back in the basket.

"Excellent." Answered with an equally large grin.

"We ripped that couple apart, and kept the pieces for ourselves." Trina said proudly and they high fived each other.

"What a beautiful story." Tori said sarcastically, then pointed at her head. "Hey, I'm fine by the way."

Finally noticing her sister's head she went to her side. "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't fall did you?"

Tori shook her head as Jade looked around the room. "Where's Robbie?" Jade asked Cat.

"Oh, he needed some time to grieve." Cat said with a giggle.

Just then Robbie ran by the windows outside and did cartwheels shouting. "I'm free! I'm free!"

Cat giggled some more. "That oughta do it."

* * *

**A/N: And that was that! So if you are just joining me I'm S.K. and I'm awesome so read my other Jori stories! haha. anyway I appreciate and totally live for your reviews so do let me know what you think. I'm snowed in a little bit so I am freezing. I'm gonna go cuddle with my children they are my heaters. so 'till next time, much love!- S.K. MUAH!**


	4. The One with the Blackout

**A/N: This is my favorite episode. the one that got me hooked on this show in the first place. I hope you like what I did with it because this made me realize how HARD it is going to be to bring these two together organically. Enjoy**

* * *

**The one with the Blackout**

* * *

At the Coffee shop, about a month later. They had an open mic night. Cat had signed up to sing, so Jade got up to introduce her. Tori leaned back she ran her hand over her tummy she was starting to show a little.

Jade got to the mic and it squealed. but no one but the friends stopped to pay attention. "Everyone Shut up!" she stated annoyed. "Listen, This open mike night is kicking off with the music of Cat Valentine."

The crowd applauded as Cat got up to the mic. "Hi!" Cat said sweetly. "I'm gonna start with a really deep song about life." She picked up her guitar and strummed a chord and the lights went out. "Okay thank you very much!" Cat said.

There was a bit of panic in the Cafe. "Everyone, It looks like there is a blackout in the entire city. It's dark outside. The Cafe is closed you don't have to go home but you have to get the Hell out of here." Jade stated as people began to filter out of the cafe using their phones as flashlights.

Tori stood very carefully and walked over to her sister. "Lets go up to my apartment. make a party of it." Trina said taking her sister's hand. She was always so careful around her and especially now that there was a blackout. "Be careful Tori, you could trip and fall."

"Okay, Okay." Tori said standing Just outside the door waiting for Andre, Beck, Cat and Rachel joined them.

Once they got to their apartment, Trina got a call to her phone. Jade headed straight for the big window by the balcony and grinned. "The Whole city is out."

Trina looked at the rest of the friends and nodded. "Mom says it is All of Manhattan, parts of Brooklyn and Queens, and they have no idea when it will be back on."

"That's huge." Jade said with a smirk, and sunk into the sofa next to Tori.

"Pants and a sweater!" Trina said to her mother on the phone. The gang turned to face her confused. "Why, mom? Who am I gonna meet in a blackout? Power company guys, eligible looters?" she paused and scoffed. "Can we talk about this later? MOM!" she just pulled the phone from her ear and tossed it on the coffee table.

"Oh that reminds me," Cat said pulling out her phone from her cleavage. "I need to call my nana to make sure she's okay… What's my number?" All the friends looked at her incredulously. "what? I never call that number."

"It isn't in your contacts?" Trina asked.

"Maybe…" Cat says and searches. "Wait! Nana has her own phone!"

They all roll their eyes and begin to raid the fridge for perishables. Just then Beck and Andre walked into the apartment with a menorah with the candles lit. "Hey guys," Andre said setting it down on the coffee table.

"And officiating at tonight's blackout, is Rabbi Harris." Tori said with a chuckle.

"Well, Robbie is Jewish, and these are the only candles we have, so Happy Chanukah everyone." Beck said sitting in the chair at the corner of the living room.

Tori's phone rang as she sat there. "Hey, it's Robbie!" she said and answered. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." Robbie said.

"Where are you?" She asked

"M stk in n lvtr with Kt pton." He said trying to cover up what he is saying.

"You're where?" Tori asked. He repeated himself three times and she couldn't understand him. "Oh my god just TEXT ME!" she shouted. he hung up and did just as she had asked.

**ROB: I am stuck in an elevator with Kate Upton.**

"Oh my god Robbie is stuck in an elevator with Kate Upton!" Tori said excitedly.

With that all of the guys picked up their phones and texted him.

**Andre: Take A Pic!**

**Beck: Prove it**

**Tori: That's pretty hot.**

"Lets play a game!" Cat said

"These blackout games get so deep." Beck said.

"Oh please." Tori said rolling her eyes.

"Oh no… someone always ends up revealing deep down secrets and thangs." Andre said, and paused a moment. "I'm in."

"Me to…" Beck agreed.

"Fine." Tori said.

"Yay!" Cat said with a clap

"Why not?" Trina said. "I really have nothing to hide."

Jade only looked at her nails. she was curious, but really didn't want to reveal things about herself to these people. If they saw how truly vanilla she was compared to her persona she could never live it down. "Alright, I have a question. What is the weirdest place you have ever done it?" She figured she could probably make something interesting up.

"Okay I'll go," Trina said. "Senior year of college… on a pool table… at the student union." everyone was awed.

"Gross, Trina." Tori said.

"I'll go." Beck said sitting up straighter. "My weirdest place would have to be… The women's room on the second floor of the New York City Public library."

Jade laughed. "Wow, wild man."

"What were you doing in a library?" Tori asked

"Okay Cat Go." Jade asked.

"Milwaukee." Cat answered simply.

"Okay…" Trina said… "Andre!"

"New York City Cab." Andre answered proudly puffing up his chest.

"Nice…" Jade said then looked at Tori with her pregnant belly. "How about You Vega?"

"Disneyland, The small World Ride… " Tori said blushing. Jade looked at her impressed and knew she couldn't top that at all. because she hadn't done much at all.

"MY GOD! is that why you never want to go to Disneyland anymore?" Trina screamed.

"How did that happen?" Beck asked.

"Spill girl!" Andre added.

"Well… The ride broke down. So Carl and I went behind a couple of those mechanical dutch children… then they fixed the ride, and we were banned from the Magic Kingdom." Tori said pressing both her hands to the side of her stomach as if to cover the baby's ears.

"Wow," Cat said. "I can never ride that ride again."

"How about you Jade?" Tori asked softly

"I already went." Jade said quickly.

"Did not!" Andre said.

She looked at Beck, and Blushed. Beck started laughing. Tori looked between the two of them remembering that in fact the two of them had been together before. "Me and Beck did it on my front porch while my Dad and brother played football in the yard on Thanksgiving."

"What!" Tori said in shock.

"Her mom walked out to call us for dinner and caught us."

"Step Back!" Andre shouted. "We have a winner!"

* * *

Tori sat alone in the corner of the room. Brooding a little about the whole front porch thing. Why Beck had the pleasure of being with Jade. Then she looked at Beck and agreed he was hot as hell and she didn't really have a chance since she was lacking a penis.

Jade sat down beside her and bumped a booted foot with Tori. Tori looked over at her. "Your front porch?"

"Well… That's nothing like the Magic Kingdom." Jade said. "I just never had a relationship with that kind of passion, you know, where you have to have someone in the middle of a theme park FULL of children." She drunk from her beer bottle and shook her head. "Great example for the fetus there Tor."

"Luckily, I won't be doing that again, so…" Tori said realizing she really shouldn't brood about it at all… she had done worse herself.

"It's why I couldn't marry Alex." Jade said. "I thought I'll marry an old Rich guy that still looked good enough to sleep with you know, I'd definitely live longer than him and have all the luxury in the world. But Alex didn't even have a romantic bone in his body, and I found out that sometimes I need a grand gesture."

"I get that." Tori finally said

"I couldn't go through life not ever getting passion, you know?" Jade continued.

"Well… Passion is overrated." Tori said with a shrug.

"you think so?"

Tori nodded. "It is. Eventually, it kind of… burns out. But hopefully what you are left with is trust, and security. In the case of Carl rainbow colored. So If you do miss out on passion, there is all this other great stuff."

Jade sighed and took a swig of her beer. "Okay, I guess."

"But I don't think think that's going to be you." Tori asked. "Cause I don't ever see you as passionless. You have a lot of passion for your work Jade, so I see no reason passion should bypass you in your future."

"Yeah?"Jade asked. Tori nodded. Jade reached out and patted Tori's thigh. "You're cool Vega. I was wrong about you when we were kids." Then she got up and went off to talk to Cat and Trina.

Beck shook his head. as he sat on the couch across from where Jade and Tori had been sitting. "It's never going to happen."

"What?" Tori asked.

"You and Jade." He answered.

What makes you think I want something to happen?" Tori asked

"Don't you?"

"Well why not?" Tori whined more than asked.

"Well, she's straight… and even if she weren't, you waited too long to make your move. you were in a better position when she hated you. you could have gotten in on passion alone. Now you are totally Friend zoned."

"But that's what I had been trying to do all these years. Tori said.

"For you, the friend zone would never work." Beck stated crossing his legs at the ankles.

"I'm taking my time okay. I am laying the groundwork. Yeah, I mean every day I get just a little bit closer to-

"The convent!" Beck interrupted. "Look Tor, she has no idea what you are thinking. If you don't ask her out soon, you are going to be friend zoned forever."

"What is a right time to tell a straight girl you want her?"

"How about now?" Beck asked.

"Now?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I mean… look around. there is wine, candles, moonlight. Just go up to Jade and say-" Beck begins to say and is interrupted by Tori as she shushes him.

"What are you shushing." Jade asked coming up behind beck.

"I'm trying to hear something… Listen." Tori said. everyone grew silent. "Don't you hear it?"

"Damn it Vega, I don't want to hear our neighbors down the hall do the sweaty monkey." Jade said.

"That's not what I was listening for!" Tori said and Jade walked out to the balcony.

"Go talk to her!" Beck stated.

"Okay… here I go." Tori said.

"Do you need help?" Beck asked.

"I swear if you come out there, you are a dead man." Tori stated. Beck smiled and gave her a little shove to the balcony.

Jade was looking out at the darkened city. "This is so cool." she said.

"Jade?" Tori asked.

Jade turned to face Tori. "What Vega?"

"For a while now I have been wanting to , um."

Jades eyes went wide as Tori talked "Oh wow." she said.

"Yeah… I mean… " Tori said thinking that Jade was getting all of her hinting and finally figured out that she loved her.

"There is a cat just behind you." Jade said.

"What?" Tori asked just as the cat jumped on her shoulder. "OW!" It attacked Tori and pulled at her hair. Jade reached out and sort of Knocked it off of Tori. She turned to kick it away but story stopped. her. "Wait Don't kick him."

Jade turned to face the girl and picked the cat up and cuddled him. "He scratched you pretty bad." Jade said.

"It's okay, Jade won't hurt you." Tori said

"Well you should get Trina to help you with those scratches." Jade said and they both walked into the apartment. Tori forgot what she wanted to tell her.

Tori sat at the kitchen table, and Jade asked for Trina's help taking the cat from Tori's hands. "This is Bactine. It won't hurt." Trina said putting some on a cotton ball while Andre held the candle over her.

"Ow!" Tori exclaimed. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt?"

"Sorry that was wax." Andre said.

"Poor little kitty." Cat said reaching over Jade and petting the cat on the head. "He's scared to death."

"I'm putting him out in the hall." Jade said standing and headed toward the door.

"During a black out?" Tori protested. "Jade, he'll get trampled!"

"Your point?" Jade asked.

"Jade lets go find it's owners." Cat said pulling jade toward the door.

They began to walk the hall and stopped at the first door. "Oh no… not here Jade these guys are meanies." Cat said.

Jade rolled her eyes and headed for the other door. Cat knocked and Mr. Heckles answered the door in his robe. "We found this cat, is it yours?" Jade asked.

Mr. Heckles looked out around the hall then at the cat and nodded. "Yeah it's mine."

Cat held the cat tighter to her chest. Jade narrowed her eyes. "This cat hates you, are you sure it's yours?" Cat asked.

"Yeah it's mine… Give me my cat." The grungy old man said.

"What's his name?" Cat asked.

"B-buttons… uh yeah." The man said.

Jade quirked a brow. "Bob Buttons?"

"Yup." He said then calls the cat to him. "Bob Buttons. Here Kitty." But the cat struggled and jumped out of Cat's arms and ran away disappearing in the darkness.

Cat gasped and looked at the man. "You're horrible!" She said and darted off in the direction of the cat. Jade followed sauntering.

"You owe me a cat." Mr. Heckles said and slammed his door.

"Cat, Let's split up." Jade said after a while. "You look at one end of the hall, and I'll look the other.

"Okay kay." She said and headed off looking for the cat with her candle. Jade headed the opposite direction.

"Kitty, here Kitty." Jade called "Where did you go you little fur ball?" she said bending down to peer into the darkness. She ran into a set of legs, and as she followed the legs up to a muscular torso and the most handsome face she had seen in a long time. He was also holding the cat. He said something she couldn't understand but she knew it was Italian. She exhaled. "Wow." and her candle blew out.

* * *

In the apartment the gang has set up a monopoly set, and Tori was rolling. "Yes! double sixes!" She shouts just as Jade walked into the apartment with the sexy italian man at her arm.

"Hey guys, This is Paolo." Jade said and everyone turned to look. Tori and Trina stood staring at him stupefied. "Paolo, meet my friends. Trina, Beck, Andre, and Tori."

Both Trina and Tori melted when he spoke to them in Italian. "Hi…" They said in unison.

"He doesn't speak much English." Jade said giving Paolo the same stupid grin the other two girls were giving him. That was when Tori realized The woman she was about to ask out, found someone else.

"Monopoly!" The idiot shouted and Tori glared.

"Where did he come from Jade?" Tori asked.

"Uh… Italy Vega…" Jade said.

"I meant tonight, in the building. Suddenly into our lives?" Tori asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh Bambini!" Paolo said signalling to Tori's little bump. she dropped her arms angrily and waited for Jade to answer.

"That cat! It belongs to him." Jade said thankful that Tori had insisted she go find the owner.

"Oh great!" Tori said and turned away from the fawning Jade. She stomps over to Andre. "She keeps touching him." She puts her head on his shoulder and he pats her head.

Just then Cat walked in sad. "I looked for the kitty every where and couldn't find…whoa daddy." She trailed off when she saw Paolo standing there in his simple white T. "Who is this hot cup of Java?"

"He's the Cat's owner." Jade answered.

"You mean to tell me I have been looking for this cat all over and it's already safe at home? You didn't come and find me!" Paolo came toward Cat and said something that of course no one understood but it served to diffuse the Catsplotion that was about to happen. She melted as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You betcha." She said once he was done.

"Hey Paolo, check out our Balcony, this is where I found your cat." Jade said pulling him away from cute little Cat.

Tori watched as Jade and the infuriatingly handsome person with a penis talked to the woman she loved in his language. "Fuck he's hot."

"I don't know I think you have him beat on the hotness factor." Andre stated.

"But he has a penis."

"That is true…."

"How am I supposed to beat that?" Tori said.

"You might have to let it go."

They watch as Jade walked away from the man laughing. "What was so funny?" Tori asked her.

"Fuck if I know Vega." Jade said slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Right." Tori said joining the three women at the kitchen table.

"Oh my god… I just want to mount him." Jade said holding her head in her hands.

"Girl if you don't I will." Trina said with a smirk.

"Ugh I just want to bite his bottom lip." Cat said, Jade glared at her. "I won't! I just want to." she clarified.

"His stupid smile was enough to make me wet myself." Jade mumbled. Tori quirked a brow and dropped into the chair to listen to this. "We don't know each other, we don't speak the same language, and it is all about looks… should I go for it?"

"No!" Tori said. but was overruled by Cat and Trina's very loud "Yeeeeeees" and "GOD Yes!"

Tori got up in a huff and went over to the man of the hour. "Hey." she said to him trying not to sound angry.

"Tori!" he said in his accented way and kind of sent a thrill into her especially when he added that stupid panty wetting smile.

"Yeah, um I think you should know… um Jade and I...we...are kind of together." She said

"Lesbica?" Paolo said. "Have the sex?"

"Um…. yes… well no."

"we.. terzetto?" He asked putting his hands together entwining his fingers. "The sex…"

_God yes… wait what_? she thought. "No!" she said out loud. "I want you to leave her alone. she's mine. Capice?

"Si." he said looking a bit confused.

"You do understand a little English right?" She asked.

"A leetle." he said pinching his fingers to signal just the little bit he understood.

"You understand the word asshat?" he shakes his head no. "Well you are a huge asshat!" Tori said and patted him his bicep in a friendly way. _fuck he is hot. _she thought as she walked away from him.

A short while later they were down to the last candle. They all gathered in one area of the apartment. The phones had long run out of charge. Andre brought over his guitar and the talented friends began to sing to songs that they used to perform when in school.

Jade is settled on the couch cuddled up with Paolo, he played with her hair as she sang and finally the last candle blew out. The friends began to laugh maniacally. "I got you beat guys." Tori said standing up and began to laugh maniacally as the lights came back up, the first thing she saw was Jade and Paolo making out. "Oh god." she whispered and backs away. "I'm gonna go home now good night."

* * *

**A/N: That was that! I hope you enjoyed this. I did. I know I have had a pretty hard time making this more Victorious than Friends. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you think. I post these chapters every Tuesday (hopefully) and on Thursday we have the next MBM chapter. 'Til next time, much love!- S.K. MUAH!**


	5. The One With Mrs Shapiro

**A/N: Sorry I'm late darlings... No excuse. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The One With Mrs. Shapiro**

* * *

"We saw the cutest guy on the street today." Trina said to her sister. Tori rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, and Trina and I are going to share him. I mean he is like more beautiful than Paolo." Cat said giddily.

"I figure since he is in a coma we will be there when he wakes up he can choose me and let Cat down easy." Trina said.

"Hey!"

"Wait wait… He is in a coma?" Robbie said looking at Cat. "You couldn't find a guy that's awake?"

"He doesn't have anyone." Trina said

"Yeah, plus we feel kind of responsible for him." Cat stated She told the story of how they had cat called him and he was so shocked that he stopped in the middle of the street to look only to be plowed into by a an Ambulance.

Andre laughed, "I can't believe you said woowoo. I don't even say woowoo."

"Hey guess what?" Jade said rushing into the apartment where her friends were gathered. "Robbie's mom is gonna be on Fallon tonight!"

"Awesome." They all said as Jade turned on the TV

"Shhhhh, she's coming up." Jade said irritably. Robbie's mom had been one of Jade's favorite Horror writers for her entire life.

_**"When we come back , we'll be talking about her new book, Unbound Terror, The always intriguing Nora Tyler Shapiro. You might wanna put the Kids to bed for this one." **_ Fallon announced from the TV.

The gang settled around the couch to watch, except Robbie who found the whole adoration of his mother more than a little weird. "You know we don't have to watch this, The scissoring three is on Showtime, HBO and Cinemax."

"No Way forget it. We can get that on Netflix anyway." Jade said wishing the stupid commercials would end already.

"Come on, she's your mom!" Beck said good naturedly.

"Exactly!" Robbie stated. "And The Scissoring is the actual blood and guts, Come On Jade I know you're with me on this."

"Robbie, I gotta tell you I love your mom's books." Jade stated "I just do, I cannot get on a plane without one. I don't know how you kept it a secret from us all through high school."

Robbie shrugged and resigned himself to listening to his embarrassing mother on the TV. He just hoped she wouldn't be too much. "You wouldn't think it was cool if you're eleven years old and your friends' parents shun you because somehow they had got a hold of a copy and had nightmares for months."

Tori chuckled, "come on Robbie, I love your mom. I think she's a blast."

"You can say that because she is not your mom."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh please." she sat back on the couch as someone Knocked on the door.

Jade got up her focus still on the TV. She opened the door without looking. "Bona Sera bella." Paolo's voice made her tear her eyes away.

Jade's eyes lit up. "Hey Babe!" Jade said and leaned in for a kiss nice and slow.

Tori scoffed on the couch to Trina. "When did Rigatoni get back from Milan?" Tori had been glad that Paolo had gone away for almost a month. now he was back and in her face again.

"Last night." Trina said.

"Ah, so then his plane didn't explode in a big ball of fire?" Toris aid in disappointment. "It must have been just a dream I had…" she wiped fake sweat from her brow in fake relief. She looked back to where Jade and Paolo were still at it.

"Hey hey hey! she's on!" Cat shouted. The group watched as a beautiful woman walked out on the tonight show stage. she was fit and trim with long luxurious brown hair. Her eyes were big and brown. She was incredibly attractive like a Jewish Sofia Vergara. Beck and Andre whistled their admiration. Robbie's mom was always gone and they had never actually met her in person.

Jade pushed away from her Italian lover and focused on Robbie's mom. "Ah! Nora Shapiro!" Paolo said.

Robbie and Tori looked at each other. Robbie grimaced and prayed to god she wouldn't embarrass him to much. Then Jimmy Fallon spoke up. _**"Now what is this about you- you being arrested i-in London?"**_ Jimmy said with a grin. **_"What was that all about?"_**

Cat gasped, "your mom was arrested?"

Robbie blushed. "Shhhh, busy beaming with pride here."

Mrs. Shapiro laughed at the situation._** "This is kind of embarrassing, but occasionally after I've been intimate with someone…"**_

"Now why would you say that was embarrassing?" Robbie questioned the TV.

"SHHH!" Jade said angrily.

_**"I just get this craving for Kung Pow Chicken."**_ Mrs. Shapiro finishes her statement and Robbie is mortified.

"TMI MOM!" Robbie yelled at the TV. Jade tossed a pillow at his head for him to be quiet.

_**"Alright, Nora. You are on a book tour, how is that going?"**_ Jimmy asked.

_**"Oh, fine. I'm leaving for New York Tomorrow, which I am so looking forward to because that is where my heart is. My son…"**_

"Awwww! every one said.

"This is the way I find out." Robbie complained. "Most moms either text or call."

_**"Okay Nora don't take this wrong… but I just don't see you as a mom, somehow… I mean did you scare your kids while growing up?"**_ Jimmy asked.

_**"I am a fabulous mom… I bought my son adult diapers for when he read my stories."**_ Nora said, and the audience laughed.

The gang all turned to look at Robbie and Robbie just wanted the ground to swallow him whole. "And then he burst into flames."

* * *

A few days later, Robbie his mother Beck, Andre, Cat and Trina are at a Mexican restaurant. Nora had her pleasant greetings with his son and was enjoying meeting his friends again. SHe always thought her son and Cat would get together, yet here they were in their mid twenties and her son still hadn't gotten the guts to ask her out.

Nora sighed and bit her lip. "God I'm famished, what do I want?" she said picking up the menu.

"Please, God, don't let it be the Kung Pow Chicken." Robbie mumbled.

Nora smiled. "Oh you watched the show! what did you think?"

"Well," Robbie started setting up for a good joke. "I think you need to come out of your shell just a little." Nora laughed a little knowing that her son used that as a defense mechanism.

"What's this dive?" Tori said walking in and smiling at Nora. "Only you could have picked this place." Nora laughed and stood up to hug her.

"Oh, come on, shut up It's fun!" She pulled her in. "Gimme a hug you!" She felt Tori's baby bump and smiled. "I was just going to offer you some shots of tequila, but I guess that's out of the question."

"Oh let's not be too hasty." Robbie said and lifted his arm for the waiter to come. "Tequila shots all around please!"

"Who else wants some shots?" Mrs. Shapiro asked.

a chorus of Yeah and I'm in rang out. She dole out the shots and they all took one while Tori watched. As they all did so, Jade and Paolo walked in a bit flustered. Tori quirked an eyebrow. "Hey sorry were late…" Jade said blushing slightly. "Paolo and I got a little distracted and lost track of time."

Tori seethed in her seat. Andre reached out to her and patted her leg. "I really wish I could have some tequila." She mumbled. Tori spent the entire dinner focused on the two amorous people seated to her right. Jade feeding something to Paolo and vice versa. one of those times, something dripped down her arm and he licked the trail all the way from her elbows to her fingertips.

Tori looked away and tried not to pay it any attention, then Jade said. "Mrs. Shapiro, I have to tell you, I've read everything you've ever written." When Nora scoffed, Jade continued. "No I mean it! I mean when I of my nightmares, all I wanted to do was make that into a movie."

"Oh honey, you Hollywood art kids are always wanting to create something. I am so sure you could be even more imaginative than that. You just start a half a dozen European cities, throw in thirty different ways to kill a person, and Bam you have got a hit."

"My mother, Ladies and gentlemen!" Robbie said. They all laughed and Nora's phone Rang.

She got up and walked toward the restrooms to answer. Tori sat back and watched as Jade was practically in Paolo's lap Tori growled and excused herself from the table. Nora spotted her as she was hanging up the phone. "Hey Tor, you okay?"

Tori looked at Nora and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." and turned to go into a bathroom and quickly came back out when she realized it was the men's bathroom.

Nora laughed, "What's with you tonight?"

Tori shook her head, "Nothing…" she continued to shake her head as she leaned against the wall. "Nothing, nothing… nothing.

Nora looked her over. "It's the Italian Hand-Licker, isn't it?" She asked thinking maybe she had a crush on Jade's boyfriend.

Tori shook her head. "No… it's the one he is licking."

Nora looked surprised, "She's supposed to be with you?" Tori shrugged. "Someone forgot to tell her she was gay."

"I know, She's straight and even if she was gay, she is way out of my league." Tori said

"nonsense. You know that guy he's not gonna last. That is not one of the main characters in that girl's story. He is just a complication you kill off later." Nora said. "That being said, her preference may be straight, but she is so not out of your league."

"Please," Tori said rolling her eyes.

"Oh really, look you are smart, you are sexy…."

"And I look like a beached whale." Tori intoned.

"That is just Temporary Tori." Nora said kissing her on the cheek.

There was a little spark there, and Tori started looking Nora in the eyes. Her own eyes flicked between them and the older woman's lips. "Uh oh…" Tori said as they both leaned in and kissed.

Just then Andre walked toward the bathrooms, and the two women jumped apart. "Uhhh I'll just pee on the street. " Andre said and walked out of the restaurant. Tori covered her face in embarrassment.

"I'll Just…" Nora said, "Yeah.." she left Tori standing there on her own.

* * *

The next morning Tori knocked at the guy's door. Andre answered the door in his dressing gown. "Hey," she said to him shyly

"Hey." Andre said awkwardly

"Is Robbie here?" Tori asked.

"yeah." Andre was turning to call for the man when Tori pulled him out in the Hall.

"Okay, about last night… you didn't tell Robbie right?" Andre shook his head no. "Okay, 'cause I'm thinking we don't need to tell him. I mean it was just a kiss right? One kiss. No big deal."

Andre nodded his head. "Right, no big deal." Just as Tori breathed a sigh of relief Andre continued. "In bizarro world! You broke the code!"

"What?" Tori asked. "What code?"

"Bro Code!" Andre stated. "You don't kiss your friend's mom! Sisters are okay, maybe a hot looking aunt… but not a mom, never a mom!"

"But I'm not a bro!"

"That's even worse!" Robbie opened the door and the next words on Andre's lips died there.

Robbie startled and bent down to get the paper. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"I… I was asking Andre to be the baby's godfather." Tori said.

"What about me?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie you… you are Jewish." Tori stated.

"Tor and I hang out a lot." Andre stated.

"We all do."

"All of us can't be godparents!"

"Feh… whatever." Robbie said and walked into the apartment.

Tori groaned. "Ugh I'm scum… Lower than scum."

Andre sighed. "Tor, how could you let this happen?"

"I don't know!" She answered exasperated. "GOd, I … well it's not like she is a regular mom, y'know? She's sexy, she's…"

"Wait, don't you think my mom is sexy?"

Tori tilted her head at Andre. "Your mom is dead."

"But she was sexy!"

"Okay… this is getting a little weird." Tori said as Trina's apartment door opened. Out strolled Paolo followed by Jade dressed in an over sized shirt only. Her legs practically nude and all buttons weren't covered up.

"Hey, Vega." Jade said.

"H-hey." Tori said her mouth going dry staring at Jade's legs and Sexy Paolo's exposed chest. he hadn't finished closing up his shirt.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Jade asked looking at her friends.

"Deciding where to buy a christening layette." Tori stated.

"I'm the god father!" Andre stated.

"Well… Okay have fun with that." Jade said and turned to her boyfriend. "Goodbye babe." She said to Paolo.

"ciao, Bella." Paolo said and pulled her in for a kiss. Tori grimaced as she watched the whole scene.

Tori turned to Andre. "Do they wait for me to be here to make out?" she asked and walked across the hall to the girls apartment.

"So are you gonna tell him?" Andre asked continuing their conversation.

"Why would I tell him?" She asked stopping to face him.

"Uh, because if you don't his mother might?" Andre reasoned.

"Oh…" Tori said trailing off in thought.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Trina asked coming out of her bedroom.

"She doesn't even know who the godmother is!" Andre responded.

Trina blinked in puzzlement. "What did I ask?"

The two left the girls apartment and went back to The guys home. Tori decided she needed to talk to her friend frankly. They sat him down and he waited for whatever devastating news he had.

"I saw Paolo Kissing your mom!" Tori blurted. Andre glared at the girl.

"Oh my God…" Was all that Robbie could say.

"I had to tell you, cause you are my friend. I didn't want you to be surprised."

"I can't believe it. Paolo kissed my mom?"

Tori nodded trying to convince herself that this lie was a good idea. "I don't know if you noticed, but he had a lot to drink, and you know how he gets when he's drun…" nope not gonna work. "I can't do this. i did it. I kissed your mom."

"What?" Robbie said in shock. "But you're a girl!"

"Yes, but…"

"You kissed my mom?" Robbie said again in shock.

"I was so upset about Jade and Paolo, and I'm all hormonal and stuff. Nora… your mom was just being nice you know? But it didn't go any further, ask Andre. He caught us-"

"wait you knew?" Robbie said to his other friend. Beck strolled out of his room half asleep to this scene.

"Ugh, you know, knowledge is a tricky thing…" Andre said.

"I spent the entire night with you playing gears of war! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're lucky I caught them when I did, or else who knows what would have happened." Andre said.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus there godfather." Tori stated.

"What did Tori do?" Beck finally asked.

"She kissed my mother. Tori Kissed my mother. On the lips!"

Tori sighed. Beck whistled. "You broke the bro code…"

"I'm not a bro!" Tori said.

"That's even worse." all three of the men said at the same time.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Robbie asked Tori.

"I wasn't… I mean.."

"Tori, you of all people knows the crap I go through with my mom."

"I know Robbie…"

"I can't believe you did this!" Robbie said heading out of his apartment.

"Rob-" Tori started.

"Me either, You know what-" Andre interrupted only to be cut off by Robbie.

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me." Robbie said opening the door.

"What are you mad at me for?!" Andre shouted after him.

"Robbie-"

Robbie put his hand up to stop them from talking. "you gotta let me slam the door." they both stopped talking and watched as he slam the door on both of them.

Tori and the two remaining guys looked at each other for a silent moment. Andre sprang to action and shouted after his friend. "Robbie I didn't kiss her, She did!" Then he turned to his best friend. "See what happens when you break the code?"

"Andre-" Tori said in frustration but a raised hand forestalled her.

"Ah…" Andre pointed to the door and huffed then slams the door behind him.

Then Tori turned to Beck and asked. "you gonna slam the door no me too?"

Beck shook his head and wrinkled his nose. "So you kissed his mom? What was that like?"

* * *

All the friends are at the coffee shop where Jade works. Jade is actually supposed to be working but instead is sitting working on a story board of one of her horror stories. She has had a creative bug ever since Mrs. Shapiro came to visit. and all the awesome sex she was having was inspiring.

Cat walked in with her guitar and smiled at her friends. "Hey Jadey!"

"Don't call me that.." Jade said distractedly.

Cat looked at Trina and said a cold. "Hello." The women had caught each other visiting the guy they put in a coma individually even though they had agreed to always go together so that he could choose one of them when he wakes.

"Hello." Trina replied just as coldly.

"Are you going to the hospital tonight?" Cat asked.

"No, you?" Trina stated.

"No, you?" Cat parroted.

Trina stopped and quirked a brow. "You just asked me that."

Cat shrugged "Okay, maybe it was a trick question." she said and faced the rest of the Cafe it was full and she was ready to play. "Um Jade, can we do this now?"

Jade growls and scribbles a little note on the margin. she hates being interrupted. Then she heads for the stage. "Fine."

Andre sat next to Tori on the couch and showed her a picture. "This is a picture of my mom and dad on their wedding day. Now tell me she is not sexy."

Tori shook her head. "I can't believe we are still talking about this."

"Come on, Just admit she's hot!" Andre said to his best friend.

"Okay, fine she's hot!" Tori answered.

"Tor! That's my mom!" Andre said looks at him incredulously, but turns to the stage as Jade speaks.

"Hey, Shut up give it up for Cat Valentine everybody." Jade said into the microphone and hurried back to what she was doing.

"Thanks Jadey!" Cat said.

"Don't call me that!" Jade shouted from her seat.

The whole Cafe turned their attention on Cat. "Kay I wanna start with a song that is about a man that I recently met, who's come to be very important to me." Trina's jaw dropped as Cat began to sing her song.

As she sings, Trina begins sneaking out of the door. As soon as she cleared the door. Cat got off the stage and ran after her.

"Cat Valentine Ladies and Gentlemen." Jade said to the crowd.

Cat had nearly trampled Robbie on her way out of the door. He stepped inside and looked to Andre. "What was that?"

"Oh Cat just started a-" Tori begun, but Robbie shook his head.

"yeah I believe I was talking to Andre, alright there , Mother-Kisser?" He heads off to the counter to place an order.

Andre laughed "Mother Kisser." Beck began to chuckle as well. They both see Tori's look and they shut up.

Tori sighs and get up off the couch and waddles toward Robbie. "Can I just say something? I know you're mad at me, but there were two people involved in that Kiss. Two sets of lips. She kissed me first, I just didn't stop her."

"Yeah well, I expect that kind of thing from her. She has always been a nightmare of embarrassment."

"Well, Okay if she is always like this why don't you ever say something."

"It's not that simple Tori!" Robbie insists.

"Why not?"

"Tori You Kissed my mom!" He yelled. Everyone turned to look at her.

She looked around. "What? I'm Hot!"

Robbie sighed and shook his head. "Great… are we done here?"

"No, Robbie you need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel." Tori said.

"Look," Robbie attempted to explain the dynamic between him and his mother. "Just because you played tonsil tennis with my mom doesn't mean you know her. Trust me, There is no talking to her."

"Yes you can!" Tori insisted. Robbie sighed and walked away and out of the Cafe.

* * *

Nora came over to Robbie's apartment later that week. she held a copy of her book in her hand.

Robbie let her in, he was angry but he didn't want to show it. "Hi honey." Nora said kissing his cheek. "My car is waiting downstairs, I just wanted to drop this copy of my book for your friend Jade. Do you want anything from Lisbon?"

Robbie shook his head. "No, just knowing you are gonna be there is enough."

Nora nodded. "Okay, well be good, and I love you." She said and hugged him before leaving.

"You kissed my best Tori." He blurted out. "Or something to that effect."

Nora's eyebrows shot up. "Okay, look it was stupid... "

"Really stupid." Robbie intoned.

"yes, really, and I don't even know how it happened. I am so sorry. She just looked so sad. are we okay now?'

"No… no we are not."

* * *

Out in the hallway Andre is listening at the door. he had heard voices as he approached the door and decided not to interrupt but like hell if he wasn't going to get the juice. So he pressed his entire body against the door as if he were hugging it. Just then Tori walked down the hallway heading to her sister's apartment. "Ah, the forbidden love of a man and his door"

"shh." He said. "Robbie is telling his mom off."

"You're kidding!" Tori said and came closer.

"He said, when are you gonna grow up and start being a mom? then she was all when are you gonna grow up and realize I am your mom?" then he leaned in again to hear some more but it was silent. "I don't hear anything."

Andre turns his head and looks into the peep hole. "What do you see?" Tori asked.

"It's hard to tell… oh wait they are coming this way!" Andre said and ran down the Hall. Tori Turned to open her sister's door, but remembered she didn't have her key. she walked a bit further down the hall then walked toward the Girl's door as if she were just approaching as Robbie and Nora stepped out.

"You okay kiddo?" Nora asked her son.

Robbie nodded. "yeah, I'm okay."

"Alright then I see you." She said and kisses him on the forehead. like he was a kid.

Robbie smirked at Tori as Nora sees her for the first time since the kiss. Nora blushes a little as Tori politely says. "Mrs Shapiro."

"Ms. Vega," Nora said with a nod, and left the building. Tori turned toward the girl's door and knocked.

"Hey!" Robbie said to her

She turned to him with a smile. "You mean that?"

"Yeah… I guess." Robbie said putting his hands in his pockets. "So I told her."

"Yeah?" Tori feigned surprise. "How did that go?"

"Awful, couldn't have gone worse." Robbie said.

"But how do you feel?"

"Actually really great. So glad I told her."

Tori smirked. "well see? So maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, me kissing your mom!" Robbie glared at her… "Then again maybe not."

* * *

**A/N: a day late a dollar short. what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it because I have been getting distracted by other things. Anywho. Review you know the drill this is posted every Tuesday or Wednesday. if you like it click the follow hit me up send me a message. 'Til next time, much love!-S.K. MUAH!**


	6. The One with the Dozen Lasagnas

**A/N: A week late but two days Early... I don't know if I will be able to update next episode... consider last week a hiatus... it was preempted by pain and illness ugh! anyway I had to work today and I got to sit in front of a computer for five hours so you got this chapter! Yay! I miss you guys so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The one with the Dozen Lasagnas**

* * *

"All I'm saying is that if you had told me vegetarian lasagna, Tori and I would have made vegetarian lasagna." Trina said angrily through the phone.

The gang were in Trina and Jade's apartment looking at Tori's collection of prenatal books. Robbie sat next to Jade eating a yogurt. Cat was in the kitchen with Trina and Beck and Andre were exchanging books showing each other pictures of little babies.

"Tori, did you really read all these baby books?" Andre asked looking at what to expect when you're expecting.

"Yup!" Tori said proudly, "I can deliver any random woman's baby."

"Ooh, this is cool...it says in some parts of the world, people actually eat the placenta." Jade said looking at another book. Tori looked at her with a quirked brow wondering what it is she loved about that woman.

"And, we're done with the yogurt." Robbie said setting his yogurt down on the table.

Jade grinned and picked up the yogurt and finished it up.

"Aunt Teresa, Tor and I did this as a favor, We're not caterers. What do you want me to do with a dozen lasagnas?" Trina protested on the phone giving TOri a meaningful look. TOri rolled her eyes as Trina listened. Then laughed as Trina's face transformed to a shocked expression. "Nice talk, Aunt T. You kiss Uncle Freddie with that mouth?"

"Hey Tori, listen," Andre said to his best friend holding his thumb and index finger apart about two inches. "You know that right now, your baby's only this big?"

Tori smiled and rubbed at her belly. "Yes I did."

"I mean, This is your baby." he said making the fingers move he adopted a baby voice and said " Hi mommy."

"Hello!" Tori played along with a giggle.

"How come you don't live with Daddy?" He said and"Andre!" Tori said with a growl and hit him with the pillow.

There is a knock on the door. and Jade smiles and goes to answer. "Hey Baby." She says as she opens and Paolo is revealed behind the door. She kisses him passionately in greeting, and Poor Tori cringes as she watches.

"Relax, that can't be good for the baby." Beck whispers next to her.

Tori lets out a whine as Jade brings Paolo to sit with them.

"Babe, you can say it, Poconos, Poconos, it's like Poc-o-nos" She practically cooed at him touching his nose with her fore finger with each syllable. Beck grit his teeth she had never been that gooey with him.

"Ah, poke" Paolo said touching Jade's nose. "a, nose." Then he brought his nose closer to her and they gave each other sweet eskimo kisses that made Tori Gag.

"I think I threw up a little in my mouth," Tori said.

"So, did I hear Poconos?" Trina said having hung up the phone.

"Yes, my dad's giving us his place for the weekend." Jade said leaning on Paolo.

"Woo-hoo, first weekend away together!" Cat said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's a big step." Trina said with a grin.

"I know…" Jade said excitedly.

"Ah, it's just a weekend, big deal!" Andre said.

"Wasn't this supposed to be just a fling?" Tori murmurred. "Shouldn't it be... flung by now?"

"I mean, we are way past the fling thing, I mean, I am feeling things that I've only seen in those cheesy romantic comedies Vega always watches you know?" Jade said taking a seat in a chair at the table. "I mean, when I'm with him, I'm totally, totally…"

" ...nauseous," Tori said back at the living room. "I'm physically nauseous. What am I supposed to do? Call immigration?" Tori paused and her eyebrow shot up. "I could call immigration!"

"She will never forgive you." Beck said..

"Then you call." Tori answered, "He gets to you just as much as me."

"Tori Come on…" Andre said.

"I Know… " Tori conceded then she got up. "Hey I have to go, I have to meet Carl at the doctors."

"Later Tor…" Andre said and she was finally out of range of the most annoying couple in the world.

* * *

Tori sat in the sonogram room waiting for the doctor carl… and freaking Sam. Just a little annoyed. "Hey, Hello!" carl said walking in. He bent down and kissed Tori's cheeks

"Hey, Trina sends her love." Tori said handing Carl and Sam a lasagna."

"Oh great, is it vegetarian? Sam doesn't eat meat." Carl says taking the lasagna.

Tori blinked and looked away from Carl. "I'm sure it is." she murmured.

Just then his doctor walked in. "Hello everyone." she said. Tori smiled. "So i've gotten the results to the amnio today." Dr/ Bower said.

Anxiously Tori sat up. "Oh, tell me, tell me, is everything, uhh...?"

Dr. Bower smiled again. "Yeah! Totally and completely healthy."

"That's great, that's fantastic!" Carl said hugging Tori. Sam just pet tori on the shoulder like she was a dog, and like a dog she wanted to bite that hand."

"Do you want to know about the sex?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, you know the sex of the baby?" Tori said excitedly.

"Do you want to know?" Carl asked excitedly.

"No, no, no, no, no, I don't want to know, absolutely not." Tori said covering her ears. "I think, you know, I think you should know until you look down there, and say, oop, there it is!" a pause "Or isn't…"

"Oh come on, I want to know." Sam said

Tori glared at Sam. "Oh come on Babe… I wanna know what we're having." Carl intoned and Tori's glare turned to him.

"Weill I don't want to know." Tori said, "And I'm the carrier."

"I could just tell you you are not living together right" The Dr. said.

"Please do!" Carl and Sam said together.

"No! You can't know. if I can't."

Dr. Bower took a piece of paper and wrote something on it then placed it inside an envelope and handed it to Carl. "This is the only thing they can control. I trust that you will not tell Tori what she does not want to hear."

The two of them ripped the envelope open and they looked The squealed like little girls and Tori looked on disgusted. "I don't want to hear anything else about it." Tori said.

Carl and Sam both made a zip sign over their mouth and threw away the key.

* * *

"I can't believe you don't want to know," Jade said taking a seat Next to Tori on the couch in the Cafe. "I Mean, I couldn't not know, If… the doctor knows, and Carl knows, and Sam knows-"

"And Trina knows…" Trina interrupted taking a sip of the coffy Jade had just placed n front of her.

"How could you know?" Tori asked in shock. "I dont even know!"

"Carl called me to thank me for the lasagna, I asked, he told me." Trina said with a shrug. she didn't have a problem with her ex-brother-in-law.

"So what's it gonna be?" Beck asked, as he was sitting next to Trina. Trina leaned in and whispered the answer in his ear. Robbie leaned in close to hear as well.

"Woah, whoa!" Tori said standing up, with some difficulty and waving in their face. "Oh great! Now Beck and Robbie know and I don't?"

"I'm SORRY, I'm just excited about being an aunt." Trina said

"Or an Uncle," Robbie intoned. Everyone turned to look at him strangely as Cat entered the Cafe looking a little skittish.

"Hey Cat!" Robbie and Beck said at the same time glad to have the attention of the mother to be averted from them.

"Hi Kitten." Tori said sitting back down.

"Caterina…" Jade said standing up and heading back to work.

"I'm Fine!" Cat said shrinking away from Jade. If she only knew what her hot hot hot naked boyfriend had done to her that afternoon Cat was sure Jade would kill her.

"Cat, what's the matter?" Trina asked as Cat hurriedly took the seat Jade had vacated.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I'm Just... " Cat said sinking down lower self consciously. "I just feel icky."

Sensing that there were about to be some girly feelings involved Beck remembered suddenly. "Hey Rob, We have to go meet Andre at that place before seven. Come on!"

"Oh yeah, for that thing." Robbie said and the men began to walk away.

Rolling her eyes at the obvious avoidance, Trina turned her attention back to Cat who sat between her sister and her. "Cat, what is it?"

"Alright… you know Paolo right?" Cat asked.

Tori groaned. "I am familiar with his work, yes…" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well… he made a move on me." Cat said and both Beck and Robbie made a one eighty and turned back to their friend.

"Whoa… Andre will find us here…" Beck said kneeling at her feet.

"More Coffee over here!" Robbie signalled and everyone glared at him because it would be Jade that would bring it. They all looked at the glaring Jade who was serving another customer. "Never mind!" Robbie yelled and the waitress rolled her eyes and ignored her friends for a little while.

"Well what happened?" Trina asked in a hushed tone.

"he came in for a massage, and everything was fine, until… he was lying on the massage table after flashing me you know. I saw everything. ThenI was by his head working on his shoulders, as his hands touched the back of my calf. and as I worked he moved his hands up my legs."

"Ooooooh!" Beck and Robbie said as Andre walked into the Cafe and wondered why his friends were huddled.

"Hey, gang… what's up?" Andre asked.

"Shhhh!" Tori said really wanting to hear where this went. "My god, Cat!"

"Are you sure he wasn't just looking for somewhere to rest his hands?" Trina asked

"Oh I'm sure since his hands went all the way to my ass and he gripped." Cat retorted.

"Gripped?" Tori and Andre said at the same time.

"And all of a sudden his hands weren't the problem anymore. Paolo flipped over and there was a freaking Tent where his groin should be." Cat said.

They all gasped. "Was it…" Trina whispered holding out her hands.

"Oh… boy scouts could have camped under there." Cat said fanning herself a little. Tori leaned back in the couch flushed, she never said he wasn't attractive… and she could only imagine. Trina licked her lips.

The guys whistled impressed as Jade ran over. "What did I miss?"

"I was telling them about a sex scene I just saw in a movie." Cat said.

"In Magic Mike…" Trina countered.

"Great movie…" Tori added.

"Okay…" Jade said and walked away confused.

Quickly Robbie turned back to Cat. "So what are you gonna do?"

"You have to tell her!" Tori interjected enthusiastically. "You have to tell her is your moral obligation as a friend… as a woman." Tori looked around to Trina. "This is a feminist issue. Right?" she looked at Andre for support.

"Oh yeah, you have to tell her." Andre agreed.

Beck nodded his head. "Yup, feminist issue."

"She is gonna hate me…" Cat said weakly.

"Yeah, well…" Tori said patting her shoulder in feigned sympathy, she knew Jade would get over it eventually. This was Cat for crying out loud.

* * *

Cat walked into Trina and Jade's apartment with her own key as Jade was now expertly folding her own laundry at the table packing for the Poconos. "Hey!" Cat said nervously.

"Hey Kitten." Jade said

Cat looks at the Luggage confused. "Are you moving out?"

"No," Jade said with a smirk. "These aren't all my suitcases." She picked up a small blue one to show her. "This one's Paolo's"

Cat bit her lower lip and lowered herself on a chair at the table. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure…" Jade sad sitting next to her. "Hurry though, Paolo is on his way."

"Okay," cat said nervously. "Um… Okay."

"Spit it out already!" Jade said through gritted teeth.

"Okay… Um." Cat said clearing her throat. "We've known each other forever, and you know my friends are the most important thing in my life, that I never lie when it counts, and I make the best brownies in the world." Cat placed a tupperware container filled with her world famous brownies.

"YES!" Jade said taking a browning and biting into it. She moaned in pleasure. "Oh my god, better than sex." Cat blushed and giggled. "I also know that you have something important to say or you wouldn't have baked this, so spill."

"Paolo made a pass at me." Cat said.

"He what!?" Jade said and cat went on to tell the entire story as it happened.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked.

"I need some milk." Jade said, her throat dry.

"Here…" Cat said pulling out a tiny kiddy milk box from her bag. She had been prepared and had packed it in a little thermos lunch bag. "Better?" she asked once her friend had drained the little box.

"I feel so stupid!" Jade said her face beginning to turn hard. "I was talking about how great he was and how great he made me feel the other day… now I'm just embarrassed."

"I feel so dirty."

"If I had never met that ass clown It would have never happened." Jade interjected.

"You shouldn't be the one to apologize to me Jade." Cat said.

"He's such a pig!" Jade growled.

"The worst." Cat intoned.

"How did I not see this coming?" Jade said. "I was always on guard with Beck, and he isn't nearly as hot as Paolo."

"Oh gosh yes…" Cat said blushing a bit.

Jade looked at her friend with a scoul. "That's enough."

"Right…" Cat agreed and Jade groaned and looked regretful. She dropped her head on to the table. "Should I not have told you?" Cat asked.

"I just don't like being a fool for a man Cat…" Jade said. "I'm never going to let that happen to me again." Cat leaned in to her and hugged her best friend.

Then Paolo came to the apartment and Cat left them alone to talk to each other. She headed to the Guy's apartment where they had just purchased a foosball table. Tori and Trina were up against Andre and robbie. as she walked in. "Hey Cat, how did it go?" Trina asked her curiously.

Tori looked up suddenly losing focus on the game. Cat sauntered over and stood by them. "I think she took it pretty well. You know Paolo's over there right now so…"

"We should go over there and make sure she is okay." Trina said then looked back at the game table. "Hold up… " she makes a quick change. "score!" she said and high fived her sister. "Game… al right Cat, let's go."

Tori hesitates as she watches them leave. she doesn't know whether to follow and covers that up by saying. "I guess we kicked your Butts!'

"No… She kicked our butts. You were standing there hoping Cat had destroyed Jade so you could swoop in and save her."

"okay… come on, two on one." She challenged.

"Nah girl." Andre said, "What are you still doing here?" she just broke up with the guy, it's time for you to get in there."

"Really?" She asked insecurely.

"Yes!"

"Now is when you swoop!" Robbie said. "You got to make sure that when Paolo walks out of there, all she see's is you."

"The Anti-Paolo." Andre added.

"What about the penis problem?" Tori asked.

"That may work to your benefit." Andre said and Robbie agreed.

"That guy was large and in charge, and you're at least as hot as he is. but you are not him. She is broken, and doesn't like men right now. You like girls and she knows it. You take care of everything you need and help her pick up the pieces, and you usher in the age of Tori." Robbie stated.

She nodded and headed to the girl's apartment. When she got inside, she saw Jade in a rage with Paolo in the balcony. Jade had taken hold of his suitcase and was scattering his clothes to the wind. His protest in audible, the girls watched from the living room in amusement.

"How is it going?" Tori asked.

"Don't stare," Trina said with a chuckle. "She just finished throwing his clothes off the balcony, now there is just a lot of gesturing and arm waving." She finished. her mouth dropped in shock. "Wow… I forgot how crude she could be."

Cat covered her eyes. "That was dirty." she said.

Then Paolo walked into the apartment sheepishly he said. "I am, uh to say good-bye." he said.

"Okay, bye-bye." Cat said and turned away from him.

"Paolo, I really hate you for what you did to Jade," Trina said and handed him a lasagna. "But I still have five of these, so heat it at 375 until the cheese bubbles."

Paolo looked at the lasagna quizzically. " Uh… Grazie?"

He headed off to the door and Tori followed. "Paolo?" Tori started once he crosses the threshold. "I just want to say, and I speak for everyone here I think when I say…" then she slammed the door in his face and walked out to Jade in the balcony.

"Hey," Tori said stepping out to the balcony.

"Hey, Vega." Jade said her anger and sadness still evident in her voice.

"You alright?"

"No."

"Come here," Tori said and wrapped Jade in a hug.. The other woman was reluctant at first but eventually melted into her old Frienemy's arms. "Listen, you deserve so much better than him…" She ran her fingers through Jade's hair and kissed her temple. "I mean, you… you should be with someone who knows what they have when they have you."

"Oh, Vega…" Jade said just a little tearful. "I'm so sick of Love… I don't want to ever do that again."

"Well.." Tori said.

"Oh I'm sure you understand," Jade said signaling to her belly. and heading back inside the apartment.

Trina looked up at Jade as she did.. "Hey Gothica, you okay?"

"No." Jade responded.

"Want more brownies?" Cat asked.

Jade took the box of brownies and began to tear into them sitting on the couch. Tori walked into the apartment again determined to get the girl looking at her now. "Jade, I don't think that swearing off love altogether is the answer. I really don't. What you need is a better screening process." She sat next to her on the couch and tried to reach in to get a brownie. Jade slapped her hand away. "The baby really wants one!"

Jade rolled her eyes and extended the box to Tori. "I need to be by myself for a while. I need to figure out what I want."

"Not everyone is gonna be like Paolo." Tori said.

"I know that, I know Your little boy isn't going to be like that cre-"

"What?" Tori said

"Um.. What?" Jade said trying to pretend she didn't say what she had said. Tori, however was thrilled that it was Jade who told her she was having a baby boy. It was Jade… and it was a boy.

"I'm having a boy?" Tori said excitedly

Trina giggled and ran to hug her sister. "You're having a boy!"

Just then the three guys walked into the apartment. "I'm Having a boy!" Tori screamed.

"Hey!" they all said in unison.

"We already knew that!" Robbie said remembering.

"I'm having a son!" Tori said sitting back down on the couch ecstatic. frankly she would have been happy with anything it didn't matter. Then she thought about how she was going to raise a boy. "I'm having a son."

"You'll do great." Trina.

"We're all here for you." Andre said and they all gathered around Tori and hugged her.

* * *

**A/N: YAY No more Paolo! now lets get to the Jori already! So I update this every Tuesday or Wednesday... but it's sunday and I don't Care. I hope you enjoyed it. 'Til next time, much love!-S.K. MUAH!**


End file.
